ABSTRACT/SUMMARY: DMS Core The Data Management and Statistical (DMS) Core of the Emory Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) supports studies on the causes, progression, and treatment of Alzheimer's disease and other neurodegenerative conditions. The DMS Core accomplishes these goals by merging the data collection efforts of the Administrative, Clinical, Education, and Neuropathology Cores into a common repository, monitoring the integrity of these data, and transmitting the information in a timely fashion to investigators at the local, national, and international levels and to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center. The DMS Core also lends their expertise on research design and analytic approaches to investigators, collaborates on and initiates ADRC- related studies, and develops innovative statistical approaches and methodologies. During the current funding period, the Emory DMS Core has implemented a number of enhancements including deployment of web- based systems to improve data tracking, integration, and resource sharing, has engaged in increased collaborations on grants and peer-reviewed publications, and has developed new methods to quantify postmortem tissue. In the next funding cycle, the DMS Core will continue to maintain a scientifically rigorous research database and will disseminate information to investigators and NACC (Aim 1). An additional ongoing goal is to provide research design and statistical expertise to investigators within and outside the Cores (Aim 2). We also will develop and apply innovative genetic and proteomic statistical approaches and will establish an integrated repository of available clinical, imaging, genetic, proteomics, and other biomarker data on UDS participants (Aim 3). Through these efforts, the Core will facilitate cutting edge research to advance the field of AD and related disorders.